


lipstick on the nightstand

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Spanking, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a different kind of pain when Anna was involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lipstick on the nightstand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "erotic torture".

It was a different kind of pain when Anna was involved.

In the Pit, pain had been the goal. It was an art form, intimate, creative and intense, and the aim seemed to have been to redefine the superlative wherever possible. With angels, the pain was bright and clinical and cleansing, a scourge that burned at the heart of what Ruby was, and then out in the world, pain was a different story in a different language as Ruby processed messy, aching, human pain through a skin to match.

However, when Anna spread her out on the bed and put those smooth, neat hands to work on Ruby's current body, it was a new mix of pain entirely.

Ruby's wrists were tied above her head, held in place by a scarf that she wouldn't have been caught dead wearing in any other circumstances. She was naked already and she looked down at the borrowed body, taking in the dark hair curling at her shoulders, the swell of her breasts, the flat plane of her stomach, and the smooth curves of her thighs as her eyes traveled down to where Anna was kneeling between her knees.

She was smiling, innocent and open like a friendly elementary school teacher rather than a creature of God who could kill Ruby with one touch if she chose to. There was nothing innocent about the way her hands were moving over Ruby's body though and Ruby floated between pain and pleasure under Anna's control.

Anna pinched along her inner thighs, nipping at the skin and pushing Ruby's legs wider apart until she was fired up with the burning ache in her muscles and the sharp pinprick pain of Anna's touches. Her cunt was bare and wet but Anna ignored it as she moved up to scrape her fingernails over Ruby's nipples.

They were already sensitive and Ruby arched her back with a moan as she grew wetter from the attention Anna paid to her breasts. She twisted and pinched and pulled and scraped until Ruby was squirming to get more pressure against her cunt. With her attention on the hot, overstimulated peaks of her nipples, Ruby gasped when Anna slapped the sides of her tits and opened her eyes to see Anna looking at her with a smile.

"Fuck," she gasped and Anna's smile widened.

"Do you want to stop?" she asked, all bright innocence as always, but Ruby narrowed her eyes at the challenge.

"No," she said firmly, pushing her hips down and swallowing her groan when Anna ignored her cunt in favor of toying with her breasts again.

She licked over her nipples, sucking at the sensitive nubs and Ruby flexed her hands in her bindings, enjoying the soft swell of pleasure that unfurled inside her. It didn't last long, however, and with a clinical precision that any angel would've been proud of, Anna scraped her teeth roughly over Ruby's nipple and landed a barehanded slap to her pussy.

Ruby cried out, breathless after the white-hot shock of pain from her cunt, and a stream of "Fuck, fuck, fuck" came flowing out of her mouth as Anna gave her nipples a cruel flick at the same time as she closed her lips around Ruby's clit and sucked hard.

She bucked up at the stimulation, stirred with conflicted arousal at the cold, painful torture to her nipples combined with the intimacy of Anna's lips on her clit, and she pushed her mind onto the latter, rocking her hips up to chase her orgasm. The pain added sparks to the fire, and she felt sweat prickling the bare skin of her body as Anna pulled and flicked her nipples while flattening her tongue over her clit and sucking lightly to drag gasps from Ruby's mouth.

She came with a cry, spasming and clenching helplessly as Anna licked her through it, but she cried out again, louder, when heat splashed across her stomach.

Dazed and pained, she looked down to where Anna was sitting between her legs, her lips gloss-sticky with Ruby's come and a long white candle in her hands. The anticipation was the worst part and Ruby tugged helplessly against her bonds and Anna reached up and tapped the end of the candle, like knocking ash off a cigarette.

To her new senses, the first scalding drop was almost unbearable and she cried out loudly, not caring who heard her moans as Anna spilled the wax over the spanked-red curve of her tits. "Jesus-"

That earned her another spank to her cunt and Ruby sobbed, achingly turned on by the pain and the heat and the commands given through Anna's hands. She writhed when the next drops of wax fell, feeling it roll down her side and harden into smooth white trails that almost looked like come, and Ruby pressed down against Anna's hand at the thought of being marked like this.

Anna raised her eyebrows, holding her hand just out of reach, and Ruby clenched up as much as she could before demanding, "Fucking touch me already-"

Anna slapped her again, slim hand impacting hard against her vulnerable cunt, and Ruby felt the heat in her chest flare up into fiery shame as she canted her hips up in search of more contact, even if the only form she could get was a slap. Anna obliged, bringing her hand down one more time with a painful slap, and Ruby moaned loudly when more wax splashed over her chest, covering her nipples and making her shiver down to her toes with pain.

She was so near, so close to being pushed over the edge by one more burst of pain, but Anna took it torturously slow, pouring the wax onto her other nipple drop by drop until Ruby was sweating and squirming and crying. Her breathing picked up when Anna started to move down and she watched with wide eyes as the candle moved lower and lower, spilling hot white wax over her stomach and down into her navel.

Her whole body throbbed, pulsing with need and desperation as she spread her legs wider. Anna pushed her fingers inside her, fast and careless, and Ruby clenched around her as wax started to run down the creases of her thighs. Anna fucked her fingers in deeper, stretching her open as Ruby ground down desperately, and she pulled against the scarf as the pain of the wax and the pleasure of Anna's fingers inside her finally started to come together in a breathless crescendo.

She writhed on the bed, bare and exposed and sweating and needy, and rode Anna's fingers, taking all the pleasure she could before Anna could stop her, and she closed her eyes and threw her head back as the pressure and the heat built up inside of her. Anna's fingers slid in and out of her cunt, dragging over her g-spot in time with her ragged breath and Ruby tensed up, braced for that last push over the edge.

It came in a burst of blinding heat when a drop of hot wax splashed against her clit. She came with a yell, lighting up in pained bliss as her release swept through her in a roar of pleasure. She clenched around Anna's fingers, hips stuttering in a messy rhythm as her lungs fought for oxygen, and she let herself get lost in that perfect brand of pain.

Anna was looking at her when she opened her eyes and Ruby pulled weakly on the scarf again as she said with a sleepy smirk, "Was it good for you too?"

Anna toyed with the candle, running her fingers through the flame with a smile on her lips, and Ruby felt anticipation reignite inside her when Anna said with quiet confidence, "It will be."


End file.
